Experiencing Love
by IAmCertainlyMMAD
Summary: Albus wants to share all of his memories with Harry. But there is one that has to be kept secret. there is another person involved in the memory and Albus wants them to be present. What will happen? r&r por favor..
1. Convincing

**Experiencing Love.**

"I called you to my office today, Harry, for something quite important," Dumbledore got up from seat and walked around to the front of his desk, he placed his hand to rest on Harry's shoulder, "I want to show you a memory, Harry. This is by far my most treasured, and yet, it is the most secret. I trust you will not speak of this one to anyone, Harry." Dumbledore tilted his head downwards, peering over his crescent glasses.

"You have my word, professor." _Wonder what on earth it could be, _Harry thought. Professor Dumbledore was about to show Harry something very personal. He could trust harry though, he knew once he saw it, he would understand why it must be kept a secret. He wanted to share everything with Harry, he would eventually show him all of his memories he's kept dear to him. But, this one particular memory, didn't just involve him. It took some convincing to even allow Professor Dumbledore to show Harry this memory, and some convincing for the other person involved accompanying them in remembering.

"I will see you in my chambers after curfew, Harry. I will give you a personal note stating that I am allowing you to be out of bed."

"All right Professor Dumbledore. Thank you, I'll see you then.

MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD

"I can assure you, he will be mature, confined, and appreciate the situation. I've told him to come to my chambers later on tonight to show him. But if you wish me not to do so, I give you my word I will not. If you allow me to proceed, then I would like to ask you to accompany us in remembering." His voice was sincere.

"Albus," her hand came up to the rims of her glasses, lowering them so her eyes were just looking above them, "do you really think he would appreciate it? I mean really, how a boy could appreciate such a memory, is well, I don't know, it just seems that, at that age you would think he would get more…excited, than appreciative. It's absolutely ridiculous you wanting to show him this. It is our memory, and ours to keep. No one has seen it, and no one shall. Now, you must give me your word and tell me you are not going to show him." The tone of voice she was using was the tone she would discipline her students with. That glare, oh that glare! She was a woman of principle, always well put together, always discreet. The way her hair was wrapped in a bun at the top of her head so perfectly, the way her witch's hat was placed so exact atop of it, the way her robes loosely hung on her body draping down to the floor. Yes, Minerva McGonagall was always put together.

"Minerva, remember of whom we're speaking of. This is not any student, this is Harry; a boy that has appreciated everything that has ever been given, shown, or done for him. A boy that has looked for love his derelict family did not show him over many years. This is Harry, Minerva. I want to share with him my life. I want him to see all of the memories I've kept dear to me over the years. I want him to know love, to see it." He was going in for the kill now; this was sure to get her, "After all, all great Gryffindor's deserve to experience love, don't you think?" His voice was suggestive.

She gently folded her hands, placing them on top of her desk. She was silent for what felt like centuries to Albus. Promptly bringing her hand up to her glasses, she removed them, "You say you've talked to him about it already?" Ha-ha! He knew that last bit would do her in! Minerva McGonagall, being head of Gryffindor house would agree to anything if it simply involved a Gryffindor, but if she is being difficult, you simply complement Gryffindor and, viola! She agrees.

"Yes, I've already explained to him that this is my most adored memory, and most secretive. He must speak of it to no one. He already gave me his word, Minerva."

She folded her hands once more, taking the same spot as before on her desk, "…and, is it… the whole memory?"

"I'm afraid so my dear."

"Oh god," she remembers that night very well. She had also kept that memory, often looking at it. The beginning of it was perfectly fine, the middle was passionate, the end was adorable. It was the middle she was worried about, "Albus, is there any way of skipping the___" she was cut off.

"___I'm afraid not my dear. Once in the memory, you must view the whole thing. I promise you Harry's behavior will be far from ludicrous, Minerva."

"I suppose you're right. Go ahead show him then. But I will NOT be accompanying you; I couldn't bear to be there."

"Minerva. Come now, you must be there. Like you said before, 'it is OUR memory.'"

"Oh, don't take my own words and use them against me, Albus! I'm not coming with you."

"Minerva, please."

"No Albus!"

He lowered his glasses, and peered over his crescent glasses, as he did with Harry as he was talking to him. Only this time, his expression was yearning, not harsh. That twinkle in his eye, like the sun glistening on the ocean.

He knew she could never resist his miserable expression, "…Minerva, please. I wish of you to be there."

One look into those crystal eyes, and she was that love struck school girl again, "If I must." She said flatly, covering her emotions.


	2. Confusion

**Confusion **

**A/N- Everything happening in Dumbledore's office is happening over the span of 10 minutes.**

""Harry, why're you going to Dumbledore's later on? He's showing you more memories?"

"I'm pretty sure that's why he wants me to, Ron, yeah. He said he was going to give me a note saying I can be out of bed though I thought he was going to give it to me at the supper, I guess I was wrong."

"Well, when the bloody hell does he expect to give it you?" with that there was a loud crack and a flash of light. Harry and Ron both snapped their heads around to look at Harry's bed, "never mind then."

Harry walked over to his bed and picked up the piece of paper that had just apparated onto it.

_Please excuse Mister Potter from any discipline for being out of chambers after hours. He has my permission._

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Well then. I guess I'll be off? I'll catch you later, Ron."

"Okay mate."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Harry walked through the corridors cautiously even he had a personal note from Professor Dumbledore himself saying he could be out of bed, he was always careful after hours.

He was almost there until a voice behind him made him stop, "Mr. Potter." Harry stood there for a minute, and then turned around easily. He swallowed hard, "Professor Snape."

"Mr. Potter, do you not have any concept of time? It is after hours. Ten points fr__"

"I have note from Dumbledore. I have to go to his chambers. Here read it." Harry interrupted him. He snatched the note out of his hands and glared at it. He handed the note back to Harry after giving him his cold, empty stare, "Very well. You were lucky this time, Potter." He flared his cape, and spun around graciously, and glided through the corridors again.

Harry started walking again. When he finally reached the wonderfully carved statue of the phoenix, he was just about to say the password but another voice, yet again, stopped him.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry knew that voice. That smooth, yet terrifying voice. Yet again, Harry stood in his tracks, "Professor McGonagall." He took a hard swallow.

Minerva knew exactly why Harry was about to go up to Dumbledore's chambers. Harry, however, did not know why Professor McGonagall was headed in the same direction, "Well, Mr. Potter. We better start heading up."

Harry just nodded. He had a puzzled look on his face, "Professor, I didn't know you had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore as well. I could always make my meeting for another time if you would like."

"Didn't know I had a meeting with__? Harry, have you forgotten already?"

Harry was in the dark, he had no idea what the hell she was talking about and after a moment, Minerva realized that Harry didn't know she was the other person in the memory. _Albus must not have told him just yet. You're a clever woman, think of something. _"Professor Dumbledore and I always have a cruel game of Wizard's Chess before bed. Surely, you know that by now."

"Of course."

He bought it. For the time being, at least.

"Well, Potter, we should start up," She waited for his response. After a quick nod, "Sherbet Lemon," she announced the password.

_Chess, of course. You're not thinking logically Harry. She wasn't going up there for the same reason as you. That would be impossible. She couldn't possibly…no. She already told you. She's going up for chess. For Merlin's sake get a hold of yourself. She's going up for a bloody game of chess._ His last thought was ended with the entrance to Dumbledore's office and Professor McGonagall's voice, "Surely, you're not going to stand there all night, Harry."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in front of his fire place facing the opposite direction when Harry and McGonagall walked in. Fawkes, however, squealed with excitement.

"What is it, Fawkes?" He gave another squeal, "Ah visitors?" Albus got up from his chair and turned towards his two guests, "Harry glad you could make it, Minerva, always lovely to see you."

She gave a nod and walked over to Fawkes, "Hello Albus and hello to you Fawkes." She gently stroked the top of his head; he let out a melodic hum, and flapped his beautiful wings. He always had like Minerva.

"Albus may I have a word for one moment?"

"Of course. If you will excuse Professor McGonagall and I for a moment Harry." He just have a nod and sat in one of Professor Dumbledore's chairs.

Minerva followed Albus into another room of his chambers silently. "What's wrong, Minerva?"

"You haven't told him yet." Her eyes piercing his.

"I was going to let him find out on his own. I'm sure he'll be able to put two and two together Mi__"

"No, I don't want him finding out like that Albus," she played the conversation out loud, " 'That's me Harry. Who's that woman sharing my bed? Oh well, that's only Professor McGonagall.' Absolutely not. You will tell him BEFORE we view the memory, Albus."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

Harry was getting a little impatient, "Can you excuse us for a moment? More like an hour." He said under his breath.

"Oh, don't get impatient, Harry," Phineus called out to him, "They're probably just snogging. HAHA!"

_Snogging? No way. _"Phineus, I highly doubt it."

"It was a joke Harry! Calm down. And I apologize for whatever naughty images of Professor McGonagall I have put into your mind. HAHA!"

"God! Phineus, I hadn't had any. Now I do though, thanks a lot."

He had no idea what he was soon to be in store for.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

He had to chuckle to the way she played the conversation. Lowering her voice to be him. It was quite amusing.

"Albus, what's so funny? I don't think this situation is funny at all. Do you know how awkward this is for me to know that he's going to see this memory, let alone me being there?" Her voice was in a shrill whisper.

"Minerva, Calm down."

"Oh! Don't 'Minerva, calm down' me, Albus! I'm serious; this has gotten me out of___"

She was cut off by his lips. He hadn't kissed her in, Merlin knows how many years. He didn't deepen the kiss, in fear of what she was going to do after they parted. He cut it short, for caution.

Her eyes were still closed when he broke the kiss. He wasn't sure but he thought he had heard a groan of disappointment come from her when it stopped. Her eyes opened her stare soft.

He was still and silent, getting ready for a swift slap in the face. She was shocked, utterly and completely shocked. 

"Albus," she looked down, locking her eyes on the ground, "I'm shocked."

"You are not angry with me, Minerva?"

"Of course I'm angry," she threw her glare up at him. Her stare burning into his.

_Here it comes. _He clenched his teeth, and contorted his face, awaiting the hit. She knew what he was doing; she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oh hahahaha!"

He opened one eye at a time, relaxing his face. Was she… laughing? "Haha! Oh Albus, I'm not going to hit you! Haha oh hahah!"

He started laughing hysterically himself, "Oh good. I thought for sure I was in for it."

"Haha Oh no. I was angry that you stopped, not because you started. After all Albus, we are still married."

He shot up one eye brow, "Well then, " He grabbed her by the waist this time and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, but this time she pushed him off frantically.

"Oh no! Albus! Harry is still waiting out there!"

"Yes of course!"

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"Here they come my boy!" Phineus called out.

"It's about bloody time," he said so low so no one would hear.

Harry stood up anxiously. "Well Harry, before we start there is something Professor McGonagall and I feel we need to tell you…"

**Hahaha yes I'm stopping it here :D**

***ducks* don't kill me**.

**Ohh Twistttt haha**


	3. Explination

Explanations.

A/N—thank you sooooo much for R&Ring :D. it really means a lot to meeee!

MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD

"Well, Harry. Before we start there is something Professor McGonagall and I feel we need to tell you."

To that, Harry plopped back down into the chair, as Professor McGonagall shifted herself over to Dumbledore's desk, facing the opposite direction, and Professor Dumbledore took the seat in front of Harry. Still in utter confusion as to what the memory was and what had gotten into Professor McGonagall, he looked at Dumbledore hopeful that whatever he needed to tell him, would explain.

"Harry, as I've told you earlier, this memory is one of great admiration," he started, "and great_"

"Secrecy." Harry and Dumbledore said in sync.

"Yes, Harry. Secrecy. You see, there is a reason why it has been secluded, not for me, but for the sake of Professor McGonagall."

Harry tilted his head slightly. Almost as if, when you're talking to a dog and they cock their heads to the side in disarray. During this time, Professor McGonagall had her gaze locked on her feet, avoiding contact with Harry.

"You see, Harry, Professor McGonagall and I are… married."

Harry's eyes widened with utter astonishment, "Married?!" Professor McGonagall shot a look over in their direction quickly fixing her gaze upon her shoes again, "You're married?"

She walked over to Harry quickly pulling a chain from around her neck, "Yes, Harry…Married." The chain held two beautifully designed rings, which looked to be antiques. One had the wings of a phoenix circling the ring, and the other one had two cat ears coming from it. Harry's mouth was locked in a perfect "O" shape as he starred at the rings, "Professor Dumbledore and I married shortly after I finished my last year at Hogwarts. You see, during my last year I pursued Professor Dumbledore," they were finishing each other's sentences now, 'I reluctantly accepted."

"Reluctantly, Professor?"

"Ah, yes, Harry. You see, first and foremost she was still my student. Secondly, I knew that Tom would harm anyone dear to me. I did not want to put Professor McGonagall in any danger."

"But I, being as stubborn as I am, would not take no for an answer. He promised that after my year was finished we would be able to start a relationship," Minerva looked over to Albus, her eyes smiling, "Soon after that, we were married. We were very secretive about it, we had to be. We knew that if he found out, he couldn't possibly use it against us." Her eyes were no longer smiling, but were filling up. Albus knew how hard this part was for her.

"Then, I soon became headmaster, and gave Professor McGonagall my job as Transfiguration professor. There were rules, there were… complications. We could no longer be together I'm afraid."

Harry had to interrupt, all this was beginning to be a bit much for him, "Excuse me Professor. May I say something?"

"Of course my boy."

"So, you and Professor McGonagall were… ARE… married, but you can't be together? If you don't mind me asking, if you knew you wouldn't be able to be together in the future, and that Lord Voldemort could possibly use it against you, sorry if this offends you but, why get married?"

Minerva's head shot up, "Why?! Mister Potter, when you're in love the only thing you want in the world is to be with the one you love. You're not thinking of the future, you're thinking of the present. And in the particular moment you're thinking of how perfect everything is, not how everything could possibly__" she choked. Minerva McGonagall, always well kept, always to herself, was crying, "Not how everything could possibly be ruined." She practically whispered. Harry had no idea what to say; "Professor, I'm…" he didn't even bother finishing, his voice simply trailed off. Albus rose from the chair and put his arms around his wife. It was like he was in a muggle filled candy shop, just like heaven. She let herself fall into his grasp, and rested her head on his shoulder, "But that, is a different memory, for a different time, Harry. The memory I… WE want to show you is joyful. Hopefully bringing up every one's spirits." With that he cupped Minerva's face with his hands and brought her head up to look at him and simply gave her a reassuring wink.

"Merlin, look at me. I'm squalling in front of Harry." Minerva quickly cut loose of Albus' hold and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's fine Professor. I understand."

"You _are_ a fine young man, Mister Potter."

Harry saw Albus whisper something in his professor's ear but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What did I tell you? _Far_ from ludicrous."

"Well, after that I really could use some uplifting. Albus, would you please retrieve the memory?"

"Of course my dear."

With that he disappeared into another room, and came flamboyantly walking out within a second holding the memory.

"Here we are."

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

**HAHA you thought THIS chapter was going to be the memoryyyy.**

**Gotcha! *please don't hurt me* ahhh!**


	4. Memory

Memory.

A/N- I'm not sure of the time span that the memory is taking place, but ill work that out later, I wont keep you waiting.

Everything in bold is the present. Everything normal is the memory.

you have no idea how much I appreciate all the reviews! Okay okay, no more chitchat. Its time for the memory!

**The three stood in a room that, surprisingly, looked familiar to Harry. He knew that distinct wallpaper and smell, they were in Grimmauld Place.**

**"Here we are." Dumbledore was excited now.**

**"Oh, this room," Minerva took a deep breath, "how I've missed this room."**

**"Professor," Harry said turning to Dumbledore, "Where are you?"**

**"We'll be coming in shortly, Harry, patience."**

**Professor Dumbledore looked over at Professor McGonagall with smiling eyes, he moved past Harry and stood next to her whispering in her ear every once in a while.**

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

The door burst open and in ran a breathless Minerva McGonagall, gripping her wand for dear life. Seconds later in ran a determined Albus Dumbledore.

"I've got you now Minerva!" she let out a shriek and ran to the opposite side of the bed pointing her wand at him.

"Albus, I'm serious! Don't come any closer or I'll transfigure you into a toad!"

Albus hopped onto the bed and made it to the other side before Minerva could react, grabbed her and tickled her furiously.

"Albus! No!" she managed to breathe out. He had her pinned on the bed now, feverishly tickling her, laughing. As much as Minerva hated to be tickled, she didn't mind it when Albus did it. He really got a kick out of it, seeing her try to maneuver from his grasp, laughing hysterically. He loved seeing his fiancée look to childish, and free. Out of sympathy for her, he let up, fearing what she would do next. Her face was red and flustered. Her hair tangled and her clothes twisted. He had done a number.

"I simply could not resist, Minerva." He said cautiously, awaiting her response.

Still out of breath she managed to get out, "Oh Albus! I love it when you do that!" she shot up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. In response he wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "I love seeing you laugh my dear. You are so radiant when you are laughing."

She knew what he meant but she playfully questioned it, "I'm not radiant when I'm not laughing?"

"Oh no! My love, you are beautiful every second of the day. But when you are laughing, you light up… more than usual."

"Good answer." She pecked him on the lips and removed herself from his hold walking to a vanity next to the window. Sitting down, she starred at herself, "Well, you certainly know how to make a woman look unbalanced." She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "I'll be right out I'm going to get ready for bed."

With that she disappeared into the bathroom. Albus started to undo his robes, and quickly became dressed in nothing but his undergarments.

**The edges of Minerva's mouth rose. What was a slight smirk soon became a 100 watt smile, "Merlin, how we used to play around. You practically tortured me with that, Albus! I couldn't breathe!" she was chuckling now, "We acted childish didn't we? Haha!"**

**"I could never torture you my dear. I simply could not resist seeing you laugh."**

**Harry was silent. He was not silent because he thought the situation was awkward, but because he thought the situation was perfect. He thought what they had was endearing, and maybe by them viewing it together, they will see what they once had and realize that they still want that. Harry was silent.**

Out of the bathroom came a goddess. Her skin was fare, and perfect like porcelain. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back. She was dressed in nothing but an emerald green silk sleeping gown that hung just below her knees, "You never cease to amaze me Minerva. You look beautiful in anything you wear." The goddess simply smiled, sat at her vanity, and combed her hair.

**Harry knew it was inappropriate but he couldn't help but think that she was the most ravishing sight he had ever seen. He of course kept quiet about it. Albus, on the other hand, was very open about his feelings, which was perfectly fine, after all, they were still married.**

**"My goodness, I had almost forgotten about that sleeping gown. You looked absolutely ravishing."**

**"I'll have you know I **_**still **_**look ravishing in it, thank you."**

**"I have no doubts about that, Minerva."**

"I do hope you're don't plan on staying there all night" he pulled the covers down on her side slightly patting the empty space next to him.

"And not getting to fall asleep in your arms? Of course not." She put down her brush and climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to both of their chins. Now, all that was visible were their heads, and the outlines of their bodies under the covers. She was very close to him, which was clear. The outline looked as if their bodies were one, they were indeed close.

"Mmm. It's cold." She snuggled into the nook of his neck, taking in his scent. He had always smelled the same way, not of cologne, but of chocolate and lemon. Always, chocolate and lemons. You could see him maneuver under the covers, their legs shifting.

"Well, come closer and I'll warm you up." You could see his arm wrap around her waist.

"Oh, Albus! No. No no no. We can't." the covers now, were at their waists, and you could clearly see Minerva pull his hands away from her, but he was relentless, he wanted her there was no doubt about that, but she kept taking his hands away, "Albus! Oh no, haha, no no. We're not married _just yet_. We can't" she brought her arm up and rested on her elbow, facing him. Placing gentle kisses along his jaw line, "We can't."

"Ah, right right. Not married yet. I keep forgetting, it already feels like we're married."

"I know. I know." She placed a lingering kiss on his neck.

"You know, if you keep going on like this I won't be able to control myself."

"Oh really?" she kissed his neck again, nipping at it a bit.

"Minerva…" his voice was now the lowest it could be, almost a grumble.

**"Professor McGonagall, if I may say something?" Harry questioned.**

**"If you must Mr. Potter." She was reluctant to hear what he was going to say, she knew it had to do with the memory. Either of how she looked, or how she was acting. Hopefully he wouldn't be to direct.**

**"Well, you were quite the tease, weren't you?" he let out a slight smirk.**

**"Mr. Potter__"**

**"Oh Minerva, leave him, he's quite right." Her mouth shut abruptly. Of course she knew he was right, she always did love teasing Albus. She still does every once in a blue moon. Sometimes at the table, she'll say something suggestive. But she never teases him the way she used to. Oh how she missed the way she used to tease him!**

Minerva wanted to see how far she could get before he was unable to control himself any longer. She knew it was a dangerous thing to do seeing that they weren't married, and she wouldn't Albus to lose his restraint altogether. No, she simply wanted to see what made his blood boil. She knew it was torture. Poor Albus, but hell, it as torture for her too, so why not?

"Does this make you want to lose control, Albus?" she nibbled at his ear, purring into it.

"Minerva, everything you do makes me want to lose control." He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her on top of him, "everything."

"Even this?" she straddled him, running her fingers up and down his chest, lowering her face to his and kissing him passionately.

**Your going to HATE ME for im stopping here.**

**Tell me what you think so far. I don't know why but when youre reading it, it seems like the memory is taking forever, but in my mind its all playing out rather fast, I don't know tell me what you think and if you agree with me. *don't hurt me***


	5. Memory Cont'd

Memory Cont'd.

A/N- I like to think of young Minerva as young Maggie and young Albus as young Michael Caine. Don't know if that helps any.

Remember everything in bold is the present, everything normal is the memory.

Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I really do appreciate it!

"Even this?" she straddled him, running her fingers up and down his chest, lowering her face to his and kissing him passionately. She laced her fingers with his and pushed his hands above his head, conquering him. She would lower herself completely on top of him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, making him grumble with desire, "Albus…darling."

"**Oh Merlin. Here we go." Minerva was restless now, looking back and forth from Albus to Harry.**

"**Minerva, calm down, it isn't that bad." He looked back at the aroused couple.**

"Mmm?"

"What about this?" she released her hands from his and brought them back to his chest, pushing herself lower and lower. Gradually she kissed her way down to the elastic of his bottoms. Stopping, she looked up, "Albus?"

The sound of her voice snapped him out of a trance that she had put him in, "Yes love?"

**"Well, maybe its slightly inappropriate." He hadn't realized that they were quite sexual.**

**"Slightly? Albus, I will not have Harry watch this."**

**"It's alright profess__"**

**"No, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry but until this part is over I will ask you to please turn around."**

**"Minerva, don't be ridiculous."**

**"Albus, I'm not having him see me like this. Please Harry."**

**"It's alright Professor Dumbledore, I could only imagine how Professor McGonagall is feeling. I'll turn around."**

**"Thank you Harry."**

She brushed the side of her cheek across his stomach, causing goose bumps to form over his skin, "It's my turn."

Albus was beaming he was waiting when she would say that. He loved tickling her, but not nearly as much as he loved teasing her. With one swift motion he was now dominating, and she was pinned underneath him, "I was waiting for you to say that." She simply smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for what he was going to do. He started by tracing the outlines of her body with the tips of his fingers making her shudder slightly from the sensation. His lips emulated his fingers. He made sure he didn't miss one spot, carefully touching, examining, and kissing every part of her exposed skin.

**Harry was now facing the opposite direction, not able to see anything but he could still hear the whispers, and the now unsteady breathing.**

**Minerva and Albus on the other hand, found no harm in watching it themselves, "Do you see Albus, why I wanted Harry to turn around?"**

**"Yes dear, I had forgotten about this part."**

_**What part? For Merlin's sake, this is going to drive me mad, not knowing what they're talking about.**_

_**"**_**Well, I didn't. I can never forget." She did not look at him, just kept her gaze on them, almost as if she were in some sort of trance. **

"…Albus" it was hardly even a whisper.

He brought his mouth to hers and they engaged in a burning kiss. It felt as if they'd both been thrown into a pit of fire, they both started to sweat slightly. Minerva's hair soon became damp, and Albus' chest was slippery. She loved the feeling of body on body, the way you would become out of breath and sweaty. She loved everything about the activity. She simply couldn't wait until their wedding night, where she could have Albus in full. There would be no worry of losing all control and doing something immoral. No worries. The feeling of Albus' tongue grace her skin, broke her of her thoughts.

"Albus," she stopped him abruptly, "we must stop. I don't think I'll be able to hold back if we continue."

He looked at her, slightly disappointed, but respected her wishes and stopped.

"I'm sorry my love. I wouldn't have been able__"

"It's perfectly fine my dear. No need to explain. I would never want to make you do something unethical."

She brought her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek, "You know I would have let you keep going if it was alright. You know I want this as much as you, we just… can't. And it's killing me." Minerva grasped the back of his neck and brought his face down to hers, "I love you darling."

"I love you, Tabby."

They were now side to side, both lying on their backs, starring at the ceiling, "Minerva, can I ask you something?"

"Of course love, anything."

**UHOH!**

**I'm stopping here! A few questions;**

**How did you like the memory? Who do you picture as the young MM and the young AD?**

**I promise to update soon :D**


	6. Memory last part

A/N- this is the last part of the memory. The "adorable" part according to Minerva. XD

Remember, bold is present, normal is the memory.

'Nuff chitchat. :D

They were now side to side, both lying on their backs, starring at the ceiling, "Minerva, can I ask you something?"

"Of course love, anything."

"Why is it you want to marry me?"

Minerva twisted her head to the side to look over at Albus, "because I love you of course."

"I love you too my dear. But there has to be a reason why you said yes."

She fixed her gaze on the ceiling again, "Of course there's a reason, Albus."

"I would like to know what that reason is my love."

With one deep breath and a moment of silence, she spoke, "When I first saw you, you were the most handsome sight to ever grace my eyes. Your auburn hair, crystal blue eyes, perfect skin, and your voice; that heart melting voice of yours. Imagine, my first year and you were already the apple of my eye," she had to giggle she could just see herself in her first year when he walked into the classroom, that dumb struck starry eyed school girl. Never taking her eyes off of the ceiling she continued, "I don't want you to think of me as shallow though, Albus. Your good looks simply got you extra points! …My school girl crush continued and grew over my years at Hogwarts. It was not until our private transfiguration lessons started that I soon began to fall in love with you. I was spending all of my time with you, not just learning about transfiguration, but you would tell me about yourself, I was getting to know you. I trusted you, and I knew you trusted me. You treated me as a friend, not a student. We shared our deepest thoughts, our dreams, our hopes, and our fears. When I'm around you I feel free, I am so overpowered with joy it's almost intolerable. I'm a completely different person when I'm near you."

Minerva rolled to her side, as she did so; Albus did the same, looking her in her crystalline green eyes.

"Over the summer, being away from you was unbearable; I missed you every second of it. When my last year began, and soon after our lessons started again, you soon became all I dreamt about. They were quite innocent at first, and then they became more and more passionate. I was almost embarrassed to look at you," a quick smile formed at the edges of her mouth; "you have no idea how hard it was for me to concentrate in class! All I would think about is the way your hands would feel touching my skin. The way your lips tasted, the way your body felt. You became all I dreamt about, all I thought about, all I sang about, all I talked about. Poor Poppy heard quite an earful about you!" a laugh escaped her lips. She gently placed a hand on Albus' cheek, "You invaded my heart completely. I knew from that moment on I wanted nothing more in the world than to spend the rest of my life with you." With a quick kiss she finished, "That, my darling, is why I said yes."

He saw her eyes fill slightly; he pulled her close and whispered into her ear, "Minerva, words cannot explain how you have just made me feel. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you. I cherish every minute I spend with you. I love you my dear, I will love you forever and a day. We will always be together, and every day we are together my love for you will grow," he squeezed her tight, "They will most likely have to start filling up the planets with my love, for this planet will simply not be big enough." Minerva looked up at Albus and he chuckled, pulling her in for one last kiss, until they fell asleep in each other's arms, listening to the sound of one another's heat beats.

**They were back in Professor Dumbledore's office, and Minerva could not contain herself. Seeing her break down, he knew he needed to be there for her. He knew she needed a shoulder to cry on. He walked over to Harry and whispered, "Harry, I do hope you enjoyed the memory. I apologize but it seems we need to call this meeting short, right now someone is in dire need of my solace."**

**"I understand Professor. Thank you for showing me your memory. I appreciate it."**

**Harry was just about to walk out of Dumbledore's office, but instead walked over to Professor McGonagall, who was now leaning on Albus' desk with her head in her hands.**

**With a comforting hand, he placed it on her shoulder, "Professor, things will work out for the better. Everything will be perfect again, have faith." It was barely even a whisper, but she heard every word. With that Harry left.**

_**Things will work out for the better. Everything will be perfect again.**_** It was kind of Harry to try to comfort her, but it had the opposite effect on her, all it did was bring more tears to her eyes. Things could never be perfect again, she knew her and Albus would never be together again. A warm embrace broke her away from her thoughts. That familiar scent… chocolate and lemons. He was holding her, stroking her hair…**

**Uhoh!**

**I'm stoppinggggg here! :D**

**That was the last part of the memory! How did you like it?**

**Reviewwww :D**


	7. After the Memory

A/N-since the memory is over; present tense is going to be in regular font. Again, I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. I know I hate it verrrrrry much when an author doesn't update for a long time. It's not much; but I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE to update within the week; I just have so many ideas on how to end it; I don't know which one to write! But they're there (: don't worry!

…He was holding her, stroking her hair…

Having him hold her like this was making matters worse, pulling herself together, Minerva gently pushed out of Albus' hold, "Albus, I'm sorry," her voice cracked, "I should turn in, it's getting late." With a swift motion, she was practically halfway out of his chamber door and with definite hesitation, left him.

He couldn't let her walk away like this… not again. He wanted to speak, he tried, but no sound was produced when he opened his mouth. Albus was left in silence.

Realizing what had just happened he finally was able to speak, "Minerva," it was nothing but a faint call, "Tabby!" Albus' reflexes were finally starting to work properly again. Before he knew it, he was jolted forward by the power of his legs, shooting for the door, "No! I am not," he took in a deep breath, "going to let this happen again!"

It seemed like an eternity before he made it through his door, down his steps, out into the hall. A now breathless Albus Dumbledore was standing, no, bending over in pain in front of his gargoyle, "Minerva," he managed to cough out.

"Huuuuuuuuuuh!" With one very deep breath he ran on.

MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD

Minerva was almost to her chamber door, when she heard the sound of feet, "What are students doing out of bed at this time?" Spinning on her heels, she started back the way she came. The patter of running was getting closer, "Why in Merlin's name would you be out of bed at this time of night?" She scolded as she turned the corner.

"Twenty Poin_____, Albus?"Her eyes shot wide. If there was ever a time when Minerva McGonagall felt ridiculous, it was now.

"Minerva," he had to pause, he could barely speak her name; he was utterly winded.

"Albus? What's happened? Why are you panting like a dog?"

"Miner___" he clutched his chest as he bent over, "Minerva. I was running to catch YOU."

_Running to catch me? What could he possibly want?_ Then it hit her like a hex,"Did I forget something in your chambers, Albus?" she answered, trying to play coy.

He fixed himself upright, "Yes, *ahem* you did my dear."

_"_Well, may I have it, Albus." A sly smile formed across her slender lips.

She raised her hand, as if expecting a small object to be placed in it. Instead, fingers were weaved in hers, and Albus had clutched her hand, "My darling, you forgot ME."

Her eyes, darting from their hands, to Albus' face, began to water, "Oh, Albus! You don't know how terribly bad I wanted you to say that." Minerva placed her free hand on top of the hand encircling her own.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD


	8. Love Conquers All

A/N; I know I said id update sooner; but a lot of shit is going on with my grandfather. Craziness! Quadruple bypass surgery, so I've been at the hospital A LOT. And just helping him out.

…Her eyes, darting from their hands, to Albus' face, began to water, "Oh, Albus! You don't know how terribly bad I wanted you to say that." Minerva placed her free hand on top of the hand encircling her own…

"Minerva, I let you walk out once before___"

Before he could finish she cut him off, "Albus, the only reason I walked out before was because…"

"Minerva?"

"…because I loved you too much to see anything happen to you. I loved you so much, Albus. Walking out on you was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life, but I wouldn't have known what to do with myself if I lost you!" It was as if it came out as one long word. Minerva threw herself into his chest, and his reaction was to quickly wrap his arms around his wife.

"Minerva, love, tabby? Listen to me," His voice was a soft whisper against her ear, "our world is at peace now. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise you," his hands gently pushing back stray hairs, "I've wanted you back in my life since the minute you walked out the door so many years ago. I have never stopped loving you, it has grown every day, Minerva."

Her crystalline green eyes, now slightly puffy from crying, starred into his, "Oh, Albus! I've never stopped loving you either. I've always wanted to be back in your life, and have you in mine, but everything was so dark, so… horrible."

"I know, Tabby, I know. But it's fine now. We can finally be together. What do you say? Do you, Minerva, wish to be my wife?"

"Oh, Albus! I DO," her lips crashed onto his, "Of course I do!"

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

"Minerva, darling. I have something I want to show you." Albus gracefully stroked her hair, now messy and matted from sweat. She graced her cheek against his bare chest, and with a sigh of satisfaction she pushed herself forward to become level with his eyes, "What is it, darling?" her lips brushed against his as she spoke.

"Come with me, We must go to the window."

"Oh, Albus, now? I don't ever want to get out of your bed."

"OUR bed, and yes, now!" He excitedly pulled her from the bed. She quickly grabbed for the sheets, and wrapped them around herself and Albus, "Albus, take the other half of the sheet, and at least wrap it around your waist! Someone could see in the window!"

Laughing, he obliged.

"All right, Minerva. Do you see that?"

"Yes, Albus, I do. But… It's beautiful don't get me wrong, but you pulled me out of bed to look at this?"

"Minerva, Do you remember when I told you many years ago that I would have to start filling up the planets with my love for you because there would never be enough room on THIS planet for all of it?"

"Of course I remember, love." She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder, tilting her head slightly, kissed the line of his jaw, "I could never forget."

"Well, Minerva, I was right."

"You…What?"

"I was right. I filled this planet up. I eventually started filling up all of the planets, but then once I ran out of planets, love, I created my own and started filling that one."

"Albus… you mean? THAT?.."

"Yes. THAT purple sphere with the colorful rings around it… is YOUR planet."

"Albus Dumbledore, you REALLY had to start filling up the planets?!" she now turned her body around, and was facing him.

"Yes, but like I said, they eventually got full too."

Taking one last glance at the beautiful ball of purple gas, she kissed him. Over, and over, and over again, "Albus, " Kiss. "Percival," Kiss. "Wolferic," Kiss. "Brian," Kiss. "Dumbledore!" Kiss, "I love you so much. Oh, Albus! Words cannot explain how much you mean to me, how much THIS means to me!" Her hand motioned to the planet, "Oh! Merlin I love you!"

"HMMh! HMMh! I'm glad you like it, Minerva." He managed to breathe out between her lavishing kisses.

"Albus, I'm so glad we're back in each other's lives."

"As am I, my dear. As am I."

"Albus?" she brushed the side of her mouth against the nape of his neck.

"Hmm?" he let out.

"Let's go back to bed."

"Would you like a cup of hot cocoa first? That always helps me sleep."

"…Who said anything about sleeping, darling?" her eyes fierce with suggestion.

She missed out on a lot of love making over the years they weren't able to be together, now was the perfect time to make up for it all…

A/N; well it's done. (:

I hope you all liked the ending!

Sorry if it's disappointing ):

R&R! (: (:


End file.
